Can you love in hell?
by lonelymaiden
Summary: The world's gone to hell, survival is the only thing that matters. Is there a place for love in this ruined society? And, more importantly, is anyone willing to take the risk?


****

Title: Can you love in hell?

****

Rating: R (possibly NC-17 if I ever learn how to write a decent lemon)

****

Pairings: Maiko/Suguru, Hiro/Tatsuha, Yuki/Shuichi and probably more.

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be.

****

Summary: The world's gone to hell, survival is the only thing that matters. Is there a place for love in this ruined society? And, more importantly, is anyone willing to take the risk?

****

Author's notes: Woohoo, chapter one already. Well, three people want me to continue anyway, thanks to Sakura no Hakushi and Bisexual Pygmy (from ff.net) and AkaTsuki (on gurabiteshion.net) more acknowledgement at the end. By the way, characters may seem OOC but in my opinion, there are certain circumstances where acting _in_ character can seem more out of character than having them actually be OOC. This fic includes those circumstances, don't flame me, or if you really must then send it to siobhan.leetalk21.com, reviews can come either the normal way or to mercurydreambtinternet.com. And I'm planning another Hiro/Tats fic called Obsession and Possession, I just need tobtype the first chapter to that. Anyway, on with the fic…

****

CAN YOU LOVE IN HELL?

"This is it?" 16-year-old Maiko Shindou widened indigo eyes as she looked between the meagre amount of food and the imposing guy it belonged to. Sneaking a glance at her older brother she noted the surprisingly realistic tears filling his own violet orbs and smiled internally, everything was going according to plan.

The guy smirked at both girl and boy, obviously liking what he saw, hardly surprising considering what they were, or rather weren't, wearing. "That's right, cutie, this is it. Unless…" he leered obscenely at them and ran a stubby finger down the exposed flesh of Maiko's narrow waist, much to the girl's disgust, "…you're willing to _work _for more."

Watching from a few feet away, close enough to help if they needed it, far enough away that he wasn't suspicious looking, Hiroshi Nakano narrowed his eyes. While he was perfectly aware that Maiko (and Shuichi too, if it came down to it) was perfectly capable of looking after herself he still didn't like the way the guy was acting towards her, she was practically his family after all, and younger to boot. He was seriously contemplating going over there and beating the shit out of the guy who had dared to touch Maiko, and the one coming on to Shuichi too, when a strange blond guy stepped in, seemingly from nowhere.

"What's going on here?" the blond asked pleasantly as a second blond and a brunet stepped up beside him, the former looking bored and the latter… grinning?

Immediately the guy, who now had his arm around Maiko's waist, holding the seemingly terrified girl close to him, blanched, "N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing, Seguchi-san," he stuttered, letting go of the teen as is she would burn him with prolonged contact while his companion did the same to Shuichi, allowing the siblings to cling to each other desperately. "J-just a little business, sir."

As the guy uttered the word 'business' Shuichi let out a small sob, attracting the attention of all three newcomers.

"There a problem, brat?" the second blond scowled at the pink haired boy, who promptly lost himself in the man's golden gaze.

"Uhhh."

"Ignore him," Maiko addressed her comment to the platinum haired Seguchi, assuming he was the one in charge, and the (absolutely gorgeous) dark haired guy, "He's an idiot." Both men smiled at that, and even the cool blond's lips twitched slightly. "And it was _not_ 'just business'! We, me and Shuichi that is, were trying to trade for food…" she gestured to the small can of fuel beside her, more valuable than gold in this world, "…and he gave us _that_…" another gesture, this one to the food that came to nowhere near the fuel's value, "…then said that if we wanted more we had to 'work' for it."

As one the three men turned to face the guy who'd held Maiko, "Is that so?" Tohma Seguchi had always prided himself on the fact that, no matter the situation, he could always maintain a pleasant face, and this was no exception. The goon nodded weakly, unnerved by Tohma's reaction. "Well, I'm sure we can find some way to sort this out, don't you agree?" The goon nodded again. "Good, now this…" Tohma gestured to the food Maiko had pointed out, "…is just the start of what you were going to give them, isn't it? Good. Why don't you arrange the rest now?" As the guy ran off to comply Tohma (along with his companions) turned to face the 'victims'…

…Only to find them sitting on the ground a few feet away, another guy with them. Both the girl and the newcomer, a tall redhead, were smoking and watching them contemplatively while the pink haired Shuichi gazed adoringly at the cool blond. "Thanks," the girl muttered offhand leaning against the redhead, "I'm Maiko Shindou by the way, this is my brother Shuichi and our friend Hiroshi Nakano."

Grinning wickedly, the brunet boy stepped towards the seated trio, "Tatsuha Uesugi at your service," he declaimed with a flourish, "My older brother Eiri Yuki, born Uesugi, and my brother-in-law, Tohma Seguchi."

Matching Tatsuha's smile, Maiko rose smoothly to her feet and sauntered over to him, hips swaying seductively in the skin-tight, black leather pants, "It's nice to meet you, Tatsuha."

Hiro shook his head as he watched the girl flirt shamelessly with the boy, somehow managing to maintain an air of innocence, something he had only seen Maiko and Shindou achieve. It was odd, really, how two people, especially two who dressed so provocatively, could still seem so young, innocent and naive, no matter _what_ they did. Or what they wore. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking the chance to observe the Shindou siblings impartially.

Maiko, once a sweet, sensible girl, had dyed her soft brown hair a rich royal-blue months earlier, and replaced her 'good girl' clothes with outfits like today's painted on leather pants, a top that was little more than a bra and an ankle length, feather trimmed coat teamed with motorcycle boots.

Shuichi on the other hand, hadn't changed that much. His hair was still the same bright pink he'd always dyed it and his tastes still ran towards bright, slightly garish colours and vague cross-dressing. Today he was wearing what was almost the twin of his little sister's outfit, though the pants were lycra, rather than leather, and a bright pink-and-black leopard print, the coat was hot pink and the black top was more a cropped tank-top.

Compared to his companions, Hiro's tight ripped jeans and open leather jacket were practically conservative, though that didn't stop him getting more than a few stares from either sex. Of course, these newcomers (obviously important in this area) made _him _stare, especially the brunet, Tatsuha.

****

End notes: Yeah, well, not much happened I know but I've been up since half five this morning and done a ten hour shift and it's now half ten at night. Anyway, think of it as scene setting. No Suguru I'm afraid but heh, no one seemed too bothered that he was gonna be in this anyway (the poor adorable little dear). Well, I'll leave you with the review responses while I run along and type up the new fic I wrote while I was on my break (where people read my stuff and I couldn't write all the things I wanted to for this fic that I've now forgotten because they would have teased the hell out of me).

****

Sakura no Hakushi: First reviewer presents gifts of chocolate and jewellery. Light brow huh? Thanks for telling me but, as you can see, I've decided to have her dye it blue.

****

Bisexual Pygmy: First off, I _love_ your name!! Glad I caught your attention.

****

AkaTsuki: Woohoo, another Hiro/Tats fan presents chocolate and photo's of Hiro and Tats. I totally agree that there should be more, and look, I'm working on it. One day Hiro and Tats shall rule the world (with Maiko and Suguru ruling when they're… busy shall we say? Oh hell, its an R, I can say they're having sex!)


End file.
